Chapter 098
Exercise is the ninety-eighth chapter of the Freezing series, second chapter of Volume 15 and the second chapter of the Valkyrie Introduction Arc. Synopsis Arnett McMillan visits a wary Satellizer L. Bridget in her dorm room and asks her to join the other third-years in maintaining order in the school as they don't know what kind of president Ticy will be. Satellizer respectfully declines, but she and Arnett decide to become friends, clearing the air from their first encounter. The next day, Satellizer finds Kazuya, intending to finally have a Baptism with him; however, she becomes furious after seeing Kazuya and Rana in a compromising position. After some time, however, the Valkyrie make their début, five girls jumping out of a helicopter while the enter West Genetics student body watches with anticipation. Summary Arnett McMillan continues her proposition with Satellizer from the previous chapter. With Chiffon and Elizabeth gone, she begins, Ticy will make a fine president, but Elizabeth's role to counter Chiffon's tolerant policy in order to maintain the balance within Genetics, hence the junior's vicious attacks against Satellizer. Without truly knowing Ticy's policy since her transformation, Arnett believes she and her friends will need support from the sophomores through their strongest Pandora, who will certainly fill the void left by Elizabeth. Satellizer politely rejects Arnett believing she and her friends and more than enough to fill Elizabeth's role. When Satellizer insists, Arnett agrees, but proposes that they also become normal friends. Arnett and Satellizer first talk about seducing Limiters, leading Satella to admit that she and Kazuya have still yet to perform a Baptism. Decided to perform the Baptism, Satellizer for to Arthur's room to look for Kazuya, only for Arthur to state that Rana has already stolen him. When she is about to leave, Ganessa steps from Arthur's room and reminds Satellizer that non-Baptised Limiters are prey for other Pandora. Kazuya is shown massaging Rana's back and arms, which had been regenerated since Chiffon ripped them off and she is expected to meet a full recovery by the time the Valkyries arrive. Rana flips over, so Kazuya can massage her shoulders and chest. When he is about to massage her, albeit reluctantly, Satellizer walks in on them astonished. Rana reveals she's open to a polygamous Limiter-Pandora relationship with Kazuya, willing to share him with Satellizer. When the boy staggers in response, Satellizer angrily storms out of the room. The Valkyrie début is underway at the outer stadium where Arnett and Ticy had their duel for the presidency. A Type-S dummy Nova made by Seiga Heavy Industries towers on one of the ends of the stadium. The military band plays with banners for the Valkyries and the entire West Genetics student body is in attendance. Team Arnett discusses the festivities, whilst an angry Satellizer will not sit by Rana and Kazuya during the display. Over the intercom, a voice tells West Genetics to look up to see a helicopter. Five masked girls in heels, wearing uniforms, jump out of the helicopter with the word "Valkyrie" emblazoned on their gloves. Event Notes *The Valkyries début. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters